multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Caerleon
Very little is known about this Zoalord in the Guyver series, not even where he originally hails from, or just how long he has been a member of the Council of Twelve. Edward in canon Making his first appearance during the Mt. Minakami debacle, Edward seemed to be one of the younger Zoalords in the Council. He attacked the Relic with the rest of the Zoalords, and was also spotted in the earlier Council scene when the nine remaining Zoalords met to discuss their next course of action, following Dr. Balkus' informing them of Guyot's intention to betray Alkanphel, and attempt to take full command of Chronos. He said very little in the meeting, leaving the readers with no real impression besides his appearance, and the fact that he seemed to be loyal. His next appearance was within the chambers of the Ark, when the Twelve Zoalords were having another meeting. He seemed - to Balkus, at least - unusually curious about where Alkanphel went, and what he was doing, during his long periods of absence. Needless to say, Balkus wasn't particularly pleased with the question. He told Caerleon to forget his curiosity if he valued his life. To date, Caerleon hasn't asked further. Edward in Warrior Guyver Edward in Son of Mine ('verse) One of the most prominent differences between Edward Caerleon's appearance in canon, and that in Son of Mine is purely physical: Edward has red hair and green eyes, as opposed to blond hair with blue eyes. It is not known if his personality traits in this story are any different than they are in canon, since Caerleon has been seen so rarely, and is likely to dissapear from the story entirely, considering recent events. As he is written, however, Edward displays a pronounced lack of passion for most things. He is the sixth-ranked in the Council, and holds both the power of fire - while in his humanoid form - as well as the power to self-replicate through manipulation of "unfolded space" when in his Zoalord form. To keep his pyrokinetic power under control, Edward has developed an iron control over his emotions and impulses. This has lead to his tightly-controlled personality, and his seeming lack of passion for everything. Edward is the Overlord of the West Eurasia Section of Chronos, a territory encompassing Europe, Greenland, Iceland, Scandinavia, and Svalbard. Though his territory encompasses Greenland, the site of the Arctic Research Station, Tuaha De Galenos is considered to have final authority over all processing and other such projects conducted in the Arctic Research Station. Edward tends to prefer to remain behind the scenes, overseeing the processing of those in his Section without interacting with them more than he deems necessary. He was the second of the Chronos-loyal Zoalords to interact in any meaningful way with young Ingriam Mirabilis, taking him on a tour of the Dead Sea Plant, where both Ingriam and his father Imakarum had been fully processed. He finds the boy's enthusiasm unseemly for a Zoalord, and thus takes care to avoid him whenever he can. Since he does not have more than a cursory interest in the Japan Section, this is a rather simple matter for him. Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Chronos Category:Zoalords Category:Characters from Earth Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists by Default Category:Anti-human Transhumanists Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Manga